


neverland

by youxiaotu



Series: a few hundred. [11]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, i just needed to get this off my brain, idk what this is, idol producer era, this is platonic, wrote this in like 10 minutes this is fresh outta my brain, zhengting was mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: because justin is neverland.





	neverland

chengcheng has been forced to grow up at a young age, his actions magnified under the eyes of a million people. one wrong step, one wrong turn and it's all over, they're going to talk about him again like how they talked about him because he was born. sometimes he wished he wasn't.

he had to work hard, step out of his sister's shadow and soar higher. or at least away from the name fan bingbing. he didn't want to rely on her. he wanted to be his own person, didn't want her to worry so he chooses a different path.

a path where the public wouldn't call him another name but his own. a path where he can show what he has because he's good at it. at least that was what he thought. zhengting tells him it's just usual, that it's because he just started out but he cannot accept it. maybe he wasn't good at it in the first place. maybe he shouldn't have done it and just stayed under his sister's wing.

justin was all the same but different. he saw him trip and fall but he stands up like nothing happens, smiling so wide and his eyes still so bright. he tries once more, over and over and when he falls, he keeps smiling.

when chengcheng fell, he reaches his hand and holds onto it, telling him it's okay, that he can do it. the others do so too, but justin was different. he pulled him along, dragged him to play, tell him that it's not bad to have a little bit of fun. zhengting would scold them but it was worth it, playing small pranks, bantering with the others, being young but taking it seriously.

running like they're flying, competing like they're playing. with justin, he's smiling. like a child, forgetting about time. justin is neverland, his groupmate, his best friend, his best brother, a part of his youth.

**Author's Note:**

> did this make sense i have no idea but i cant sleep last night thinking about it. i read another fic wherein justin is peter pan... in a way (if ur the author i want u to know i love u and ur fic) and idk i jUST HAD TO OK


End file.
